Delicious Kind of Wrong
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: We all know Gilly loves William. And he is trying his hardest not to want her. But, sometimes, the heart wants what the heart wants, no matter how deliciously wrong it is. T for suggestive stuff. One-shot. R&R!


**A/N : So, I'm looking at the Lords Of The Underworld FanFiction, and I see NOTHING on William and Gilly! Well, I'm about to change this! BTW, this takes place after _The Darkest Lie._**

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own any of these sexy men from Lords. Gena Showlater does, the lucky girl**

This was not good. Not good at all.

I sat up from my bed. I had another dream about her, and I knew I shouldn't be. She was only seven_fucking_teen, for the Gods' sakes! But every night I'd dream of her and everyday I'd think about her, even though I knew it wouldn't work.

After all, while immortality gave me my dashing good-looks and charm, I was very old. And I at least looked in my late-twenties to early-thirties. Besides, Gilly needed some happiness after all she's been through. I know I couldn't give it to her.

But I could hear her soft breathing through the walls. She was currently staying at the fortress until we were sure that Hunter's weren't in Buda. No one wanted Gilly hurt. Or dead.

She was still mad at me for not telling her where Amun and I were heading—to her parents who deserved to be punished.

We were leaving tomorrow, and I considered leaving for Club Destiny. The Gods knew I needed a good screw. The complication was that, every time I took a human female, I thought of Gilly. And it was so wrong.

Remembering my oh-so-wrong dream, I groaned quietly. "Gods," I whispered. I decided to get up and get a snack. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants (duh, who needed clothes to sleep? Not William!) and exited my room.

I was surprised when I saw the object of my infatuation standing at the kitchen counter, tapping her foot and making some hot chocolate. Unfortunately, no one else was here. She had dark hair and dark eyes and was so curvy it should be illegal for a teenager.

Everyone knew she liked me. I mean, come on, it was me. Who could resist? (A/N: Not me!) I contemplated high-tailing it back to my room, but decided against it. "Hey, Gilly," I said, sitting at the table after grabbing some popcorn and throwing some in my mouth.

All she did was glance at me, then turned back to the microwave, shifting feet. The silent treatment, huh? I didn't want to leave on this note with her.

"C'mon, don't be mad! I promise I'll be back in no time! You won't even have time to miss me." Again, she didn't respond. Before I could add anything, the microwave beeped and she got out her mug. Narrowing her eyes at me she took a sip.

Her eyes widened and she swallowed quickly. She turned away from me, but I could see her stick out her probably burnt tongue. "Ow," I heard her say quietly to herself.

I chuckled and she ignored me. Getting up, I tapped on her shoulder. "Let me see," I said.

Still keeping her back turned, she picked up her hot chocolate and said, "Go away, William."

"She speaks!" I said sarcastically. "Seriously, I wanna see how bad it's burnt." I tried to get her to turn around by poking her back.

"Well, that's too bad. I wanna know a lot of things, too."

Ouch.

"Gilly..." I said. A warning. Most women heeded to any of my wishes. Not her though, oh no. She had to be difficult and get all pissed.

The firecracker in front of me just turned around and side-step me. I caught her shoulder before she could get far. It was a mistake. Her pajamas were a tank-top and short-shorts, so her shoulder was bare and I got the skin-to-skin touch I so wanted.

She shrugged off my hand and kept walking.

"I'm leaving for you, you know," I called out. That sure made her stop.

"What do you mean?" she asked without turning around.

Shit. Shouldn't have said that. "Never mind. Just stop being mad, okay? I don't want to go when I know that you're upset with me."

Saying nothing, she faced me and stuck her tongue out at me. Oh, the naughty things she could do with that... No! Stop with those thought! Get a hold of yourself, Willy!

"There, you saw it. Happy?" she said, putting her tongue back in her mouth.

I just smiled, all friendly. "Yup! Guess I should say bye now, right? Leaving early tomorrow."

She sighed. "Be safe, okay, William?"

"Always am," I said, stepping forward and giving her a hug. I felt her soft body up against mine and closed my eyes in bliss. I could smell her scent and it was driving me crazy. Her name sounded like heaven on her lips.

I let go all to soon and watched her give me a small wave and retreat upstairs. It was wrong to think of her like this. So wrong.

So deliciously wrong.

**A/N : Not sure how much I liked this... But oh, well! This site needed some Gilly x William. And, no, I don't care if she's to young.**

**R&R!**


End file.
